accidentalmente
by blackoctubre
Summary: El simple hecho de nacer morir y renacer, solo es un sentimiento horrible solo por que no la he protegido (precuela de la sangre llama)
**Hola, se preguntaran que es esto, simplemente es uno de los one-shot que prometí,amm… como siempre miraculous ladybug & chat noir no me pertenecen, le pernece a Thomas…., espero que les guste este hermoso e inresante one-shot.**

Renacer.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños número quince de mi hermana, Emma Agreste-Dupain, un día cuando mis padres se fueron a Nueva York a ver presentar una nueva gama de ropa de colección de otoño, aunque esta vez Emma y yo no quisimos ir por el simple hecho de que mi hermana y yo queríamos convivir juntos el dia de su cumpleaños, el dia 16 de Agosto, aunque igual no siempre se nos apetecía modelar, lo bueno es que nuestros padres no nos tratan como mercancía.

Bueno, he cambiado de tema muy rápidamente. Bueno, estaba yo aquí para decirles como mi hermanita y yo nos transformamos en Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Nuestros padres estaban afuera como había mencionado anteriormente, estábamos caminando por las hermosas aceras peatonales. ((por parte de BuNinAk de wattpad))

Y digamos de que nuestros queridisimos fans ((acosadores)), nos estuvieron estaban persiguiendo, y quitando uno que otro trozo de ropa , ambos escapamos sutilmente y nos "escondimos " en una tienda de antigüedades, y cuando exploramos el lugar un objeto nos llamó la atención, aquel objeto era una pequeña y misteriosa caja vino tinto con detalles negros, el señor de la tienda se nos acercó y nos dijo.

\- Ha estado ahí durante unos diez años, si gustan pueden ver lo que hay dentro- y aquel viejo hombre le dio dio la caja a Emma que la mira con algo de desprecio.

 _Emma abrió la caja y en ella se encontraba unos aretes plateados con una piedra roja y un anillo de plata sin ningún tipo de decorativo, mire fijamente a mi hermana y no dude en preguntar -_ ¿cual es el precio de estos artículos? _\- miró al señor._

 _-Son gratis, han estado ahí por un par de años, y ya no los quiero aquí- comento aquel señor_

 _-En serio- sonrió emma-_

 _-Claro son suyos- y el señor comenzó a acomodar cosas-_

Tomamos aquella caja y nos dirigimos a casa.

 _Cuando llegamos sentimos una pequeña vibración en aquella caja, y yo tome el valor y la abrí. De aquella caja salieron dos pequeños seres, uno era de color negro de ojos verdes y el otro rojo con unas manchas negras, los dos nos miraron fijamente…._

 _-¿_ quienes son?- Nos dijo la criatura roja.

\- ¿tienen queso y galletas?- dijo la criatura negra.

-claro que si - miro emma a la pequeña criatura negra, algo curiosa y mirándolo fijamente

\- iré por él - dijo gabriel yendo a la cocina por algo de queso y galletas.

 _Este estaba dudando un poco de todo lo que estaba pasando, tomó las galletas y el queso y los puso en un plato y regreso con Emma, la miró algo juguetona, y se acercó con las cosas y se sentó junto a la mesa de centro de la sala y miró a los dos kwamis que desesperados se pusieron a comer junto a ellos._

-tienes alguna pregunta- Tikki miró al muchacho

\- realmente, no se por donde comenzar- miro a la criatura roja, el cual el aun no sabia su nombre.

\- me llamo Plagg y ella es Tikki- dijo el kwami negro comiendo el pedazo de queso como si no hubiera mañana.

-ugg… Plagg…, por lo menos has como si te interesa el trabajo- dijo Tikki mirando a aquel gato negro que seguía tragando el pedazo de queso.

\- tranquila - plagg le sonrió a Tikki.

-si todo estará bien, yo soy emma agreste dupain, y este de aquí junto es mi hermano, gabriel agreste dupain- emma les dijo con una sonrisa sincera

 _En ese mismo instante a Plagg y a Tikki se le cayeron los objetos que estaban comiendo y miraron atónitos a ambos chicos._

-tu mama es Marinette- dijo algo impactada Tikki.

\- y tu papa es Adrien- dijo Plagg.

\- si- Emma sonrió y su sonrisa se borró.

\- Como saben eso - dijo Gabriel mirando algo serio a ambos kwamis.

 _En ese momento Plagg miro a tikki la cual asintió la cabeza._

 _-_ sus papás eran Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo el kwami negro mirando al chico rubio

-¡QUE!... pero ellos… mataron a mi abuelo -el chico suspiro- es mucha información para procesar.

-me sorprende de que aún no hayas entrado en pánico- sonrió emma- es fácil, ellos me lo explicaron, tu y yo seremos el nuevo chat noir y ladybug, porque un tipo malo que lanza akumas en forma de mariposas quiere dominar francia o el mundo, no se realmente lo que quiere. Pero yo aceptaré esto, si mama y papa pudieron, porque nosotros no?- miró a Gabriel- yo seré tu apoyo hermano.

\- gracias Emma- la miró con una sonrisa sincera- acepto

-entonces solo transfórmense en lo que son, muchacho, tu poder es el Cataclismo y hace que las cosas de metal o estructuras se destruyan, te lo digo para que no desperdicies tu poder, como lo hizo el inteligente de tu padre- dijo el pequeño kwami negro riendose por recordar los viejos tiempos.

-el tuyo es el lucky charm- sonrió Tikki

\- y como nos transformamos?- preguntó Emma realmente emocionada.

-solo tienes que decir tikki transformame- dijo tikki

\- y en tu caso muchacho solo dices Plagg transformame- dijo Plagg

 _Ambos chicos se miraron y dijeron aquellas palabras que hizo que los kwamis, se metieran en ambos objetos y que ambos chicos se emocionaron al transformarse, y ambos al final se miran inspeccionando a cada detalles de cada uno._

-hermano…- Emma estaba girando alrededor de su hermano, inspeccionando cada detalle de su traje y lo miro a los ojos azules de su hermano- hermano… - sonrió - te ves más guapo de Chat Noir.

\- am… gracias- se sonrojo y miro a su hermana- vamos...

 _Ambos chicos estaban saltando por la ciudad, pero lo que no sabían que su primer akuma fuera una chica que era un mariachi, pero que estaba haciendo un mariachi en francia, ella trabajaba en una orquesta y fue poseída, ya que era una de intercambio de mexico y jamas le gusto, en que practicó una canción "el mariachi loco" mientras estaban en descanso y el villano aprovecho para poseer a una persona por primera vez, y esta estaba haciendo que la gente baile sin cesar al escuchar su música._

\- vaya….- dijo Emma transformada en ladybug.

-quieres que ayudemos?- Gabriel miró a emma

 _Emma salió sin pensarlo dos veces hacia la chica y la sostuvo, darkmariachi no dudo dos veces en lanzar lejos a ladybug y se puso a tocar el violín_

-Emma!- Chat Noir grito

-estoy bien- miro a su hermano

\- Está en el violín- gritó gabriel, sacando el bastón y extendiendolo hacia la chica mariachi

-entiendo - salto y agarró a la chica -

 _gabriel rápidamente le quitó el violín a la chica pisando aquel instrumento haciendo que una mariposa salga._

 _-_ creo que tienes que purificarla..- dijo Gabriel

 _La chica rápidamente con su yo-yo atrapo aquella mariposa y hizo que de ahí saliera una blanca y se fuera volando - el y su hermano se quedaron mirando que se vaya_

-Esto enserio seria genial- miró a su hermano sonriendo.

\- si esto es lo mejor - miró a su hermana y después el cielo el cual ya se estaba poniendo algo obscuro- vamos a casa

\- Sí- dijo Emma

 _Ambos chicos llegaron a su casa y alimentaron a ambos kwamis, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a dormir ya que mañana temprano tenían que ir a la escuela_

 _Ellos llegaron algo temprano para reunirse con sus dos amigos Allegra Flores, y Raizel Bronn. Ellos siempre habían estado con ellos, Raizel fue el primero en unirse ya que a gabriel de alguna manera le encantaba y le encontraba divertida su extraña obsesión con la perfección, y en el caso de Allegra era una vecina que había llegado de Italia, junto a su madre, a veces era divertido estar con ella ya que simplemente era ella su forma de ser._

 _-_ Gabriel, Emma se enteraron de lo que paso ayer, fue tan genial- dijo Raizel que era un chico pelirrojo algo moreno de ojos cafes.

\- Ese chico, el del traje negro, dicen que chat noir y ladybug regresaron, pero dudo que sean los mismos, no puedo creer que ese chico enserio es te …. - Allegra tuvo que aguantarse ese intenso fangirleo

\- … no es para tanto - dijo emma- aunque tengo que admitirlo se ve bien guapo - sonrió a gabriel

\- yo solo dire que no se que pensar, ire al salon- miro a los chicos algo raro.

\- está bien emma?- preguntó raizel

-esta asi desde ayer- dijo emma restándole importancia.

-entiendo, emma vamos al salón - dijo Allegra, algo aburrida

\- vamos- dijo Emma llevando a allegra a casi arrastrandolas.

 _Pasaron las clases normalmente, y Emma y Gabriel se fueron a sus casas_

\- hermano estas bien- dijo emma algo preocupada

 _Gabriel solo estaba echado en el sillón sin ver un punto fijo, mientras los kwamis disfrutaban el almuerzo, solo miraba a los dos pequeños seres, como si aquellos le fueran a resolver la vida_

-Emma siento que esto es algo peligroso, el ser Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo gabriel volteando a ver a Emma.

\- yo no lo veo asi hermano, solo creo que es algo divertido, genial y fascinante, creo que lo sentiste ayer en que saltábamos por la ciudad- Emma miró a su hermano el cual solo se limito a subir su mirada hacia su hermana.

-Entonces, tendremos que hacer nuestro mejor trabajo - sonrió-

-tienes más queso- dijo Plagg sonriendo

-yo voy por él - dijo Emma llendose a la cocina

 _Gabriel simplemente suspiro y quedó dormido en el sofá mientras, la chica miró a su hermano dormir, y despues decidio hacer una videollamada con sus padres, pero sin decirles que ellos eran los nuevas héroes de París._

 _Al día siguiente en la tarde:_

 _Emma quería acabar con el hombre que tenía a los akumas, ya que había averiguado accidentalmente de donde salían aquellas mariposas negras, ella estaba ahí viendo aquel hombre rodeado de mariposas, por desgracia ella estaba sola, pero sus instintos decía que vaya a actuar, así que solo decidió mandarle un mensaje a su hermano de su ubicación y lo que iba a hacer, una decisión algo tonta departe de ella, atacar sin su hermano._

 _Ella bajó a donde estaba aquel sujeto, el cual solo volteo a verla y dijo:_

Valla, valla…. que tenemos aquí, si no es la que ha estado purificando a mis pobres akumas - sonrió malignamente- creo que es mejor que me des tus miraculous, no quiero hacerte daño- él comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

 _Emma solo veía acercarse a él, y su hermano estaba apurándose a llegar ahí, intentando alcanzarla, pero llegó casi tarde, vio a su hermana tirada en el piso y a el villano acercarse a su hermana para quitarle los pendientes y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia el villano dejándolo en el piso._

 _-¡_ QUE LE HAS HECHO MALDITO! - dijo Gabriel alterado y medio ahorcando aquel hombre

-solo, lo que necesitaba para obtener los miraculous- sonrió perversamente.

 _Gabriel le golpeó la cara hasta dejarlo inconsciente, se levantó y vio a emma, ella tenía un poco de sangre en la cabeza y gabriel lloró al verla, así que no dudo dos veces al llevarla al hospital, sin antes quitarle su transformación de lady bug, llamó a sus padres para que sepan que emma estaba inconsciente y ellos llegaron al dia siguente preocupado por todo ello, en que estaban en el hospital, Emma seguía inconsciente en la cama y marinette se acercó a ella y lloro, pero en ese momento se fijó en los pendientes y miró a gabriel, y ella notó el anillo que tenía…._

-Hijo…. de donde sacaste ese anillo…- Marinette volteo a ver a Emma con los ojos con algunas.

-Mamá…. Papá…. creo que tenemos que hablar en privado- Gabriel bajó la cabeza.

-Entiendo- suspiro Adrien al ver a su hijo

-Marinette, vamos a casa- marinette se acercó a emma y tomó los pendientes de su hija- es peligroso que se queden con ella en este estado.

 _Después de eso,Marinette y Adrien salieron de la habitación, gabriel se levantó y antes de salir de ahí se acercó a Emma y le dio un beso en la frente , de ahí el viaje a casa fue un total de silencios incómodos, hasta llegar a la mansión, cuando llegaron se sentaron en la sala y marinette puso los pendientes en la mesa._

 _-_ Entonces chat noir y ladybug están de regreso- suspiro Marinette

-Marinette- salió tikki de él su escondite

\- Tikki - dijo Marinette con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

\- hola…- Plagg salió del escondite

-Plagg- dijo Adrien

-creo que tendremos un pequeño problema, sin ladybug no hay como purificar a los akumas- dijo Tikki

\- fue mi culpa- Gabriel bajó la mirada

-no fue tu culpa Gabriel- dijo tikki

\- claro que si … no estaba ahí para protegerla- dijo este llorando

\- hijo…- Marinette se preocupo al ver a Gabriel

-calmate Gabriel- dijo Adrien preocupado y se veían las miradas preocupadas de los kwamis

\- gabriel hay alguna manera de que puedas ayudar- dijo tikki

\- como, realmente sentí que no fui de ayuda para emma- dijo mirando a tikki

\- si usas los pendientes y usas el anillo de plagg yo me meto en las piedras y plagg en el anillo- dijo tikki

-entiendo…- Gabriel mirando a ambos kwamis

\- No te tienes que hacer las perforaciones si no quieres, te puedo hacer un par de pulseras con los pendientes, así no te matarías demasiado- marinette vio a gabriel

\- yo te apoyare en lo que puedas hijo, claro si quieres- Adrien miró a gabriel

\- Acepto - miró a sus padres y a los kwamis

 _Esa misma noche, solo apareció, no era ladybug no era chat noir simplemente solo era Bugnoir, recorriendo y cuidando a París hasta que el tiempo se lo permita, hasta que ella regrese, el siempre estara cuidando la ciudad por ella._


End file.
